Nouvel objet à Konoha
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Un nouvel objet innatendu fais son apparition à Konoha créant ainsi des situations plus amusantes les unes que les autres.


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux^^**

**Sinon bah bonne lecture XD**

* * *

Aujourd'hui konoha était beaucoup plus agité que d'habitude malgré le beau temps et étonnament la cause de cette agitation n'était pas un petit blond turbulant. Non, c'étais plutôt ces souliers à roulettes qu'un petit village au alentour leur avait donné comme cadeau après que konoha se soit allié avec eux. Ces souliers ou plutôt ces rollers de leur nom, causait beaucoup de problème dans le village. Que se soit les villageois, les enfants ou même les ninjas personne n'arrivait à rester debout bien longtemps après les avoir enfilé. Enfin presque personne car il y avait une exception. Et l'exception était bisarement le petit blond qui lui n'avait aucun problème avec ces rollers.

Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues tout en riant du spectacle qu'offrait les gens qui avait été assé brave pour enfiler ces choses. Les vieux comme les jeunes tombait les uns après les autres malgré leur effort à rester debout. Naruto car c'était bien lui le petit blond continua son chemin jusqu'au quartier Uchiha. Il se rendit devant la maison de son meilleur ami et rival et cogna à la porte. Le temps passait et personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il recommença et attendit à nouveau. Perdant patience il recommença à cogner tout en geulant pour qu'on lui ouvre.

- Teme, je sais que t'es là alors ramène ton cul ici et viens m'ouvrir cette putain de porte!

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et Sasuke apparu vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama noir et armé de son sublime regard noir.

- J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne raison de venir me réveiller dobe.

- Quoi tu dormais encore? Mais c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger.

- Et alors? Tu veux quoi?

- Je suis venu te proposer un défi, s'exclame Naruto tout excité.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre Sasuke lui ferma la porte au nez. Frustré Naruto frappe dans la porte qui se décrocha tout simplement et tomba par terre dans un craquement terrifiant. Sasuke se retourna lentement et Naruto fut pris de sueur froide.

- Euh Sasuke... T'es pas fâché hein?

- Nan bien sur que non.

- Ouf j'ai eu peur durant un in

- Mais t'es con bien sur que je t'en veux abruti. Tu me dois une porte maintenant, coupa Sasuke.

- Mais j'ai pas l'argent pour te payer un porte moi.

- Ben t'as qu'a trouver dobe.

- Je te propose quelque chose.

- Hn?

- T'accepte mon défi et si je gagne je te dois pas de porte.

- Et si je gagne?  
- Euh...

- Hn, c'est simple si je gagne tu me rembourses ma porte mais tu devra me rendre un service.

- D'accord!

- Alors c'est quoi le défi.

- Une course en rollers!

- En quoi?

- En rollers, c'est se que je porte.

Il lui montre ces pied.

- Mais j'en ai pas de roller et puis c'est de la triche j'en ai jamais fait.

- Moi non plus, je l'ai ai enfilé et me suis rendu ici pour te proposer mon défi.

- D'accord mais sa change pas que j'en ai pas pareil.

- C'est pour sa qu'il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour qu'on aille t'en chercher.

- Hn, attend là je vais m'habiller.

- Ok!

Naruto s'asseoit par terre et attend. Finalement Sasuke arrive place la porte pour qu'elle ait l'ai fermé et ils se mettent en route. Rendu sur place Sasuke va prendre des rollers à sa taille et rejoins Naruto. Il les enfile et se relève avec quelques difficultés. Naruto ricane et Sasuke lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue version Uchiha.

- Alors ou se déroule la course dobe.

- D'ici à chez toi.

- Ok.

- Alors à trois, un, deux, trois.

Les garçons partirent en flèche toute en évitant les villageois. Sasuke s'en tirait aussi bien que Naruto. Lorsque la maison ne fut qu'a 3 mètres environ Naruto freina brusquement mais Sasuke ne sachant pas freiner, frappa son mur de plein fouet. Naruto resta incrédule un moment puis partir dans un énorme fou rire tout en s'approchant de Sasuke. Rendu à sa hauteur il se pencha et le tourna sur le dos. Sasuke n'avait que le bout du nez un peu rouge et il regardait le blond avec un regard plus que noir.

- Pas un mot baka.

- Euhm, alors on peu dire que t'as gagner.

- ...

- ... Pffhahahaha

- La ferme dobe!

- Mais hahah c'étais trop mouahahah marrant!

- Oublie pas tu me dois une porte et un service dobe.

- ... Mouais, mais comment sa se fait que t'ait juste un peu le nez rouge?

- Bah j'ai placer mes mains devant avant d'embrasser le mur.

Il lui montra ces mains qui était bien rouge avec quelques coupures. Naruto poussa une petite exclamation et commença à enlever ses rollers. Une fois fait il prit Sasuke en mode princesse et entra chez lui, vu qu'il a juste à pousser pour rentrer c'est facile, malgré les protestations de la _''princesse''. _Une fois à l'intérieur il le transporta dans la salle de bain et après avoir trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour nettoyer les main de Sasuke il entreprit de les nettoyer et ensuite de les bander. Une fois fait ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto lui souria moqueusement et Sasuke détourna les yeux frustré et embarrassé.

- Alors tu me rembourses ma porte bientôt?

- Mais j'ai pas l'argent maintenant.

- Humpf, je vais m'en acheter une nouvelle en attendant j'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise visite, mais tu devras me rembourser le plus tôt possible dobe sinon je vais démolir ta porte et t'en auras deux à payer.

- Bon sa va j'ai compris pas besoin de me menacer.

- Hn

- Euh...Et le service c'est quoi?

- Je sais pas encore.

- Ok... Alors tu me feras signe lorsque tu sauras.

- Hn.

- Bon ben j'y vais.

- Hn.

Naruto partit chez lui et fouilla pour voir combien il lui manquait pour payer la porte à Sasuke. Il partit vers le bureau de l'hokage ces rollers toujours au pied. Rendu au esclalier il patina plus vite et monta les marches du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il arriva devant le bureau, toqua et rentra sans attendre la permission. L'hokage dormait tranquilement la tête sur les papiers qu'elle devait remplir. Naruto sourit et décida de la réveiller, doucement pour pas mourir et puis il avait besoin d'elle.

- Tsunade-sama?

Elle se releva en sursaut et s'écria:

- Non je dormais pas!

- Ben voyons la vieille, stress pas se n'est que moi.

- Ah stupide gamin qu'est-ce que tu me veux je suis occupée je te signale.

- Ouais c'est se que j'ai vue.

- Stupide gamin arrogant.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous quelques missions à faire pour le village?

- Comme toujours pourquoi?

- J'ai besoin d'argent pour réparer une gaffes que j'ai fait alors je voudrai gagner de l'argent en rendant service au village en même temps.

- Ok

Après plusieurs minutes à parler Naruto partit et passa le reste de la journée à faire des missions. Bien sur grâce à ces rollers il allait beaucoup plus vite lorsqu'il devait se rendre à plusieur endroit. La fin de journée arriva et Naruto avait réussi à amasser le montant dont il avait besoin. Il se rendit chez l'Uchiha et cogna. La porte tomba et frappa le sol dans un grand bruit. Naruto rentra et chercha Sasuke. Il fit le tour de la demeure mais ne le trouva pas. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin il tomba face à face avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi dobe.

- J'étais venu te porter l'argent et en toquant à la porte elle est tombé alors je suis entré mais t'étais pas là donc j'allais sortir pour t'attendre dehors mais t'es là finalement.

- J'étais partit m'acheter une nouvelle porte.

- J'avais deviné.

- Hn, l'argent.

- Ah oui, tiens.

Je lui donne l'enveloppe et il la lance sur la table sans vérifier le contenu.

- Tu vétifies pas?

- Pas besoin je te fais confiance.

- ...

Naruto le regarda éberlué et Sasuke rougis légèrement. Heureux Naruto lui sourit et l'enlaça. Sasuke gêné resta figé. Il se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci, je suis content que tu me fasses confiance.

- Hn.

- T'es trop mignon quand tu es gêné.

- La ferme baka!

- Oh sa va, pas besoin d'être méchant.

- Hn.

Naruto lui tourna le dos vexé et Sasuke souria légèrement. Un moment passa mais Naruto fini par craquer et se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Sasuke baissa les yeux et tiqua.

- Dobe, qu'est-ce que tu fais en rollers dans ma maison?

- J'ai oublié de les enlever.

- Prochaine fois tu les enlève avant de rentrer chez moi.

- Ouais.

- ...

- Tu voudrais en faire avec moi demain?

- Non, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais personne à pars toi ne sais en faire.

- M'en fou, c'est non.

- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux en faire!

- ...

- On fait jamais rien ensemble à pars se battre et les missions puisqu'on est obligé mais c'est tout, j'en ai marre, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis avant?

- Parce que t'aurais voulu?

- Je crois.

- Pfff.

- Tu veux rester à coucher?

- Hein, tu es sérieux?

- Oui.

- euh ok.

- Mais enlève tes rollers.

- Ok.

Naruto enleva ces rollers et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le divan et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Sasuke était heureux d'avoir eu l'idée de l'inviter, il s'amusait comme jamais il ne l'avait fais depuis des années. Finalement Sasuke trouva le service qu'il voulait demander à Naruto et lui en fit pars:

- Naruto.

- Oui?

- Je sais qu'est-ce que je vais te demander.

- ...?

- Embrasse moi.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui.

Naruto devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais s'approcha tout de même doucement. Rendu à quelque centimètre il s'arreta et fixa les orbes noir à moitié fermés face à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ces lèvre sur ceux à Sasuke. Le baiser fut timide au début mais Naruto approfondit le baiser rapidement voulant goûter plus son ami. Sasuke rompit le baiser et se recula un peu. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Naruto. Il se fixèrent un moment puis Naruto repris la bouche de Sasuke dans un baiser encore plus fiévreux que le premier. Au début surpris Sasuke ne bougea pas, mais la surprise passé il prit rapidement le dessus. Il passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser ainsi. Ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Finalement Naruto coupa le silence avec un aveu qui ravi notre Uchiha:

- Je t'aime Sas'ke.

- Moi aussi dobe.

- Argh mais m'insu

Sasuke coupa court à toute protestation en l'embrassant mais notre blond ne s'en plaignit pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Sasuke coucha Naruto sur le sofa et se plaça au dessus après leur avoir retirer leur vêtements rapidement. Naruto frémit, les doigts agiles de l'autre lui frôlaient les flans. Les pouces du noir tracèrent des cercles sur la peau des hanches, et Sasuke profita de l'instant d'embarras de Naruto pour caler sa tête au creux du cou du blond, caressant la peau de sa joue de la sienne au passage. Sasuke descendit une de ces main pour la posé en haut du genou de Naruto et commença à remonter doucement. Les yeux de Naruto était dilatés par le plaisir pendant que la main continuait son ascension. Elle était extrêmement proche de l'endroit où elle devait être.

Le noir se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser et continua l'exploration du corps et de la bouche du blond en dessous de lui. Naruto souleva ses bras et les noua autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près. Alors il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue de Sasuke s'y faufiler. Aussitôt la langue de Sasuke pris possession de la cavité brûlante. Il explora chaque recoin et chaque faille en combattant la langue de son que le baiser faisait rage, les mains du noir atteignirent leur destination en s'enroulant autour de la hampe. Ce dernier gémit et poussa ses hanches en avant pendant que Sasuke caressait une érection fièrement dressée. Naruto gémit sous les caresses attentionnées de son désormais amant.

Il lacha sa bouche et descendit un peu plus bas lui suçant le cou, laissant une marque. En gardant son mouvement de main, il glissa son autre main sous les fesses de Naruto pour atteindre son entrée. A l'aide d'un jutsu (sûrement inventé par Jiraya) fit entrer un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de son haleta sous l'intrusion et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les poings à cause de la douleur.

- Hann! Sas'ke!

-Shhh, Détends toi. Chuchota-t-il insérant son doigt plus profondément et ralentissant son autre main, ne voulant pas que Naruto vienne trop tôt.

Naruto gémit de frustration quand la main ralentit. Il trouvait que ça faisait mal, mais pas assez pour être vraiment douloureux, mais c'était inconfortable. Tout à coup un point de son anatomie lui fit ressentir un énorme plaisir et il cria de satisfaction.

Sasuke fit un large sourire triomphant, "ha enfin trouvé", pensa-t-il, il gémit presque en voyant l'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage de son amant. Il voulait en voir plus, donc il commença à bouger ses deux mains en même temps.

-Han, Sasu! Hummm, Haleta Naruto sous l'effet du plaisir.

-Viens pour moi Naru, souffla-t-il lui enfonçant un deuxième doigt tout en caressant cet endroit si bon et si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

La tête de Sasuke retomba en arrière et il poussa un cri d'extase pur en venant dans la main de son petit ami:

- Haaaaa!

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'ange noir au dessus de lui, qui le dévorait des yeux, puis remarqua son état et alors descendit sa main et pris en main l'érection plus que concéquente de son amant.

- Hum... Naru tes pas obligé de faire ça...haa.

- La ferme.

Il accelera le mouvement de sa main et regarda le visage de Sasuke, un vrai appel au viol en se moment. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir Naruto arrêta son mouvement et obtint un pur grognement d'insatisfaction de noir.

- Fais moi l'amour Sas'ke., viens en moi.

- Tu es sur?

- À cent pourcent.

Sasuke se présenta alors à son entré et le pénétra doucement. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémisement de pur extase et donna un coup de rein esperant ainsi faire bouger Sasuke. Ce qui marcha à merveille puisque le noir se dépêcha de resortir pour y réentrer d'une poussé plus puissante que la première avec un râle de plaisir. il fit de rapide et puissant va et viens, augmentant le volume sonore des cris du blond. Ils poussèrent un dernier cri et jouir ensemble. Sasuke se coucha tout simplement sur Naruto après s'être retirer et ils s'endormirent exténués mais heureux.

* * *

**Eh ouais y'a un lemon finalement^^ J'espere qu'il plaira sinon bah j'essairai de m'amiliorer sur les prochains. Ne vous gênez par pour me dire se que vous en pensez vraiment sinon je pourrai pas m'amiliorer et resterai à jamais dans mon délire de super fanficeuse^^**

**Review? :D**


End file.
